deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Spawn vs Ghost Rider
It's time for a battle of darkness, Who will win a battle for the ultimate creature from hell? Spawn, The Supernatural Avenger of hell or Ghost Rider, Ghoulish biker and punisher of sins now with these hellish figures, we find out WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! Weapons X-factor S/GR 200-Strength-180 Both of these beings are incredably strong, but Spawn is powerful enough to dethrone Satan AND God. While Ghost Rider has been able to lift 25 tons, Spawn gets the edge. 100-Weapons-95 Both fighters posses a sufficient supply of weapons, but Spawn's suit can take any form, from guns to blades, while Ghost Rider is limited to what he has with him 95-Will-100 Although Spawn shows no mercy in battle, he is still somewhat hindered by his past and with the memories, Ghost Rider may be able to use it to his advantage 100-Intimidation-100 Both Spawn and Ghost Rider are equilly terrifying, and can frighten most of their foes out of battle. Battle Epilouge Hell 1:00 AM Johnny blaze awoke in the fiery plains he knew as hell but something was different about it. The creatures who inhabited the plains looked different. Then before his eyes rose one of the many many rulers of hell, the great demon Malebolgia himself. Johnny stumbled back, usually he would expect Mephisto, but this creature was larger, uglier, and reeked of evil energy. He quikly morphed into Ghost Rider prepared for battle. "Who are you?! Why am I hear?" The demon, grinned a crocked and ugly grin. "I am Malbolgia. I am the ruler of this realm you stand upon." Blaze isn't intimidated by the large demon and jumps at him prepared for battle. Malbolgia flicks him away as if he's a bug. "Save your breathe boy, I only bring you here for my porpuses. I have a task for a creature such as your self, a very important task." Ghost Rider stands up and is ready to attack the large demon again, but soon Malbolgia opens his palm and soon in a piller of flames a woman appeared in his palm. Blaze couldn't believe his eyes. "Roxanne?" He said in disbelief. He approach the woman and nearly clutched her hand when Malbolgia, clenched his fist and yanked it away. "Bring me simmons' head and I will give you the girl." He snarled. Blaze came to his senses and jumped at the demon again. Malbolgia only chuckled as he snapped his long fingers, and the spirit of vengence dissapeared. . Winner:' Spawn' Epilouge New York City 7:00 The Violator and Etrigan the Demon approach Johnny Blaze's lifeless body. "It's so hard to find good help these days, I mean he almost had him." The Violator complains. "Johnny Blaze should have been able to kill Spawn with his gaze." Etrigan says. "There you go with the rhyming again, I don't know why you do that." "Watch it clown or I'll turn that smile of yours upside down." "Yeah Yeah Yeah, Look just get back to the boss and tell him about this guys failure, I'll Take out the trash." Etrigan turns around and dissapears in flames, while the Violator turned to dispose of Blaze's body. Category:Blog posts